Sheamus was Kung-Fu fighting
by ladyknights104
Summary: What happens when Sheamus becomes hyper? He chases Cena around an empty ring, that's what. KUNG FU FIGHTING CENAMUS IF YOU SQUINT


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! This is what happens when I become slightly addicted to the song "Kung Fu Fighting" and is itching to write a one-shot with Cena and Sheamus. I've actually been thinking about putting what chaos that goes on in my mind on paper. But I guess you could say that this is part of it. Plus I've always wanted to see Cena and Sheamus go at it in a Kung Fu battle anime style! Yes, this will be greatly anime influenced so shit will go down and the laws of physics no longer apply here. Welcome to (part of) my world ;)**

John was now questioning why he even agreed to do this as he ran along the top of the barricade. Basically it was him, a hyper active Sheamus, and an empty ring whilst having a Kung Fu battle. He quickly jumped down onto the ramp and tried to possibly lure Sheamus out of there (and because he was just a little bit frightened) but he felt something hit his feet from behind making him fall onto his back. Apparently Sheamus had seen him running so he ran and slid on the floor while at the same time kicking Cena's feet out from under him. Sheamus skidded to a stop and knelt at his spot for a little while before turning his body so that John could see that smile on his face.

Not wanting to be caught in Sheamus' grip John did a somewhat backwards somersault and stood up fully, only quickly leaning backwards to avoid a kick in the face by the Celtic Warrior of the WWE. John stood up straight again but had to lean forward in order to avoid a side kick. Seeing how he wasn't able to land any kicks Sheamus tried to land a punch to John's face, but John moved his head just in time so that the fist just almost grazed his cheek. Sheamus tried to land several other punches but John was able to dodge them all.

So Sheamus did a back flip and mid-air tried to possibly give John an uppercut with his foot but John leaned back again so he missed but just by a little. But Cena leaned back too far so he fell down again, but quickly did a backwards somersault again so that he was back on his feet. As soon as Sheamus made the first move to chase him John turned and ran towards the ring. He didn't know whether to slide underneath the ring or jump through the ropes. Sure if he slides under the ring he would be safe from Sheamus but he didn't know what the little people would do to him so at the last second he slid under the ropes and ran to the other side of the ring.

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Sheamus in mid-jump over the ropes and land on his feet, making the ring shake a little at his impact. Sheamus paused to look at John with a sadistic and slightly crazed smile before running to the side and jumping onto the ropes. He used the ropes as leverage for a moment before propelling himself off of them and at John, ready to punch and or kick him at the same time mid-air. But John rolled out of the way and Sheamus landed on his hand, doing a one handed handstand before doing a back flip onto his feet. John was standing in a corner, doing his best not to shake from adrenaline and fear.

"_Oh shit what do I do?" _John thought to himself. _"I swear when I find out who slipped that energy booster into his drink after his match I'll—" _

His thoughts were cut off when Sheamus turned and ran at him. John didn't know what the Irishman was going to do so he panicked and did a back flip onto the top turn buckle. Sheamus paused and looked at John with a confused expression and a tilted head before he jumped and tried to kick John's feet out from under him. But John jumped up before he could and somehow landed successfully on the top rope. The kick made Sheamus have to turn around so Cena took the opportunity to jump onto him and use his body to pin him down. He now noticed that Sheamus was breathing in short quick breaths so he did his best to try and calm his friend down.

"Hush Sheamus, calm down no one's gonna hurt you." John whispered while awkwardly patting Sheamus' head. "Take deep slow breaths and try to relax."

Sheamus did as John instructed him to and took deep but shaky breaths. He eventually calmed down and relaxed under John's body, suddenly feeling a little tired at the loss of adrenaline. Once John felt that Sheamus was relaxed he rolled off of Sheamus and sat Indian style next to him. Sheamus rolled over onto his back next to John and started laughing. John smiled and laughed along with him, although he wasn't sure why.

"Hey John," Sheamus said between laughs. "...can you imagine what it would be like if I fought like that all the time, fella?"

John laughed even harder and shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I think most of us would be pretty screwed."

They both laughed a little more before John's laughing finally subsided and he stood up, offering Sheamus a hand. Sheamus took it and yelped a little at how easy John was able to pull him up from his laying position. Sheamus stumbled into John but quickly backed up and stood on his own two feet. John kept his grip on Sheamus' hand for a little while longer, looking into Sheamus eyes with mixed emotions but smiled and slipped his hand out of Sheamus'. When he did Sheamus almost went to grab for it again, but stopped himself. John turned and walked away as Sheamus watched him. Sheamus watched him leaving for a few moments before looking at the hand John had just been holding, wondering why it had gotten so sweaty in that short amount of time before shaking his head and following Cena out of the ring.

**So what do you think? I did sneak a little Cenamus in at the end but that's because I just can't help it! They look so cute together! Imagine if Sheamus had a sugar rush….oh my lord cities would burn and people would die. That and he'd be one hell of a wrestler (even more than he is now)! :D Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
